Mindrender
Some mesmerists deal in quiet control. Some deal in outrageous displays of mental might. The mindrenders deal in fear—pure, unadulterated fear. Their training and outlook closely resembles those of the dreads, but the end goal is different. Rather than become ''the things we fear, the mindrender draws them forth into the light, exploiting and manipulating them for his own, selfish gain. The most powerful of this clan can even become fear itself, living on through blows that would shatter their bodies and reforming in fashion most terrible. '''That Which Haunts You (Ex)' A mindrender adds 1/2 his mesmerist level as an insight bonus on Intimidate checks (minimum +1). A mindrender that successfully makes a Knowledge check to identify a creature in combat instead gains double this bonus against opponents of that creature’s type for one minute. This ability replaces consummate liar. Towering Terror (Su) At 2nd level, a mindrender gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (if any) on Will saving throws against fear effects and non-harmless emotion effects. This ability replaces towering ego. Distressing Touch (Su) This ability functions as a normal mesmerist’s touch treatment, except that the mindrender can only cure the following harmful conditions: * Minor Conditions: Shaken. * Moderate Conditions: Frightened. * Greater Conditions: Cowering, panicked. In addition, starting at 2nd level, a mindrender that has one or more uses of his distressing touch ability remaining can, as a standard action, make a melee touch attack on a living target. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 points of damage plus the mindrender’s class level, and he can expend one use of his distressing touch ability to cause that creature to lose any immunity it normally has to fear effects for a number of rounds equal to the mindrender’s Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Starting at 7th level, the mindrender can channel pure fear. He selects a terror from the Mindrender Terrors list. Using a terror is a swift action. If a terror specifies that it can be used with another action, the mindrender may activate it with either that action or a swift action. Some terrors are channeled through the mindrender’s distressing touch or hypnotic stare class features. A terror channeled through his distressing touch charges the touch for one round, and is activated against the first target he hits after using the terror. A mindrender can use his terrors a total number of times per day equal to his mindrender level + his Charisma modifier. Unless otherwise specified, a terror may only be chosen once. A mindrender of at least 7th level that gains access to terrors from another source gains additional benefits; his levels in mindrender stack with his levels in other classes that also grant terrors for the purposes of determining their effectiveness and which terrors may be selected. At 9th level and every two levels thereafter, the mindrender selects an additional terror to gain. The save DC of any saving throw called for by a mindrender terror is equal to 10 + 1/2 the mindrender’s class level + the mindrender’s Charisma modifier. This ability alters touch treatment. Mindrender Terrors: 'The mindrender can choose from the following terrors with his distressing touch ability. ---- ''Consuming Nightmare: The mindrender’s next distressing touch infects the target with nightmares so overwhelming it threatens to strike the creature dead. The target must succeed at a Will save or die. If the target succeeds, it becomes immune to this terror for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear death effect. The mindrender must be at least 16th level to select this option. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- Incite Terror: The mindrender’s next hypnotic stare incites fear in his target. The target must succeed at a Will save or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The mindrender may use this power once per round as a move action. ---- Invigorating Terror: If one of the mindrender’s allies reduces an enemy currently affected by his hypnotic stare to 0 or fewer hit points this round, that ally gains temporary hit points equal to the mindrender’s Charisma modifier. As long as he is currently using his hypnotic stare, the mindrender may use this power once per round a move action. ---- Overwhelming Fear: The mindrender’s next distressing touch stuns his target if the attack is successful. The target must succeed at a Fortitude save or be stunned for one round by waves upon waves of his greatest fears. If the attack misses, the effect is wasted. This is a mindaffecting effect. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- Paranoid Stare: The mindrender’s next hypnotic stare causes the target to become intensely paranoid, making it fear even its friends. The target must succeed at a Will save or treat all creatures as opponents for one round per mindrender level. The target reacts violently to anyone who approaches and will use the most efficient means to disposing of its foes. The target also attempts a save against all effects he could, unless he makes a successful Spellcraft check to identify the effect. The condition lasts for one round per mindrender level. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The mindrender must be at least 14th level to select this option. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- Sickening Terror: The mindrender’s next distressing touch causes the target to become sickened for 1d6 rounds unless it succeeds at a Fortitude save. This is a mind-affecting effect. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- Steal Essence: The mindrender’s next distressing touch works as a conduit between the target’s subconscious and his own, transforming the target’s pain into revitalization for the mindrender. The mindrender heals an amount of damage equal to the damage he deals with his distressing touch. The mindrender must be at least 8th level to select this option. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- Terrible Trickery: The mindrender can have two tricks implanted at a time. This terror may be selected one additional time at 11th level, and again for every four mindrender levels thereafter, to a maximum of four times at 19th level. Each time beyond the first increases the number of concurrent tricks he can implant, to a maximum of five tricks at 19th level. Each creature can still be the subject of only one trick at a time. If the mindrender implants a new trick while he already has his maximum number of concurrent tricks implanted, he must choose one implanted trick to dismiss without triggering (the dismissed trick still expends a daily use of the mindrender’s tricks). ---- Terrified Escape: The mindrender’s distressing touch causes the target to flee from the mindrender on its next turn unless it succeeds at a Will save. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- Weakening Terror: The mindrender’s next hypnotic stare causes the target to be fatigued for one round per mindrender level unless it succeeds at a Will save. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. This terror has no effect on a creature that is already fatigued. Unlike with normal fatigue, the condition ends as soon as the terror’s duration expires. The mindrender may use this power once during his turn as a move action. ---- '''Haunting Gaze (Su) At 5th level, a mindrender can implant more than minor annoyances with his stare. As a standard action, he can attempt to mindlock a target currently affected by his hypnotic stare. The target must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the mindrender’s class level + the mindrender’s Charisma modifier), or become mindlocked for 1 minute per mindrender level. A mindrender can use his distressing touch class feature against a mindlocked creature as a standard action as long as the creature is within 10 feet per mindrender level. He does not need line of sight or line of effect to use this ability once the mindlock is established, and his distressing touch automatically hits the target. A mindrender can sustain only one mindlock at a time. If the mindrender attempts to mindlock a new target while another mindlock is active, the older mindlock ends. The mindrender is aware if his mindlock otherwise fails or ends, although he gains no special knowledge about how or why it did so. This ability replaces manifold tricks. Horror Historian (Su) Starting at 11th level, a mindrender has exposed himself to nearly everything terrible and frightening that the world has to offer. He becomes immune to fear effects and emotion effects. Whenever the mindrender would be affected by a fear effect or emotion effect, he can choose to treat himself as not immune to that effect. This does not require an action, and can be done even if the mindrender is not aware of the effect in question. Once he has given up his immunity to an effect, he must wait until the end of its duration for it to expire, as normal. Whenever a mindrender is suffering from one or more fear effects or non-harmless emotion effects, he increases the DC of all mindrender abilities and effects he creates (including his mesmerist spells) by +1 for each such effect. He must actually be fully affected by the fear or emotion effect to gain this bonus—if he somehow reduces the penalty or resists one or more aspects of the effect, he gains no benefit from that effect. This ability replaces glib lie. Fear Itself (Su) At 20th level, the mindrender has fully realized his potential. He no longer simply creates fear, but instead becomes fear. The mindrender gains DR 10/– and spell resistance equal to 10 + his mindrender level against any attacks, spells, or effects created by a creature suffering from one or more of his fear effects or terrors. In addition, as a last resort, the mindrender may allow himself to be reborn from the fear another feels. Once per week, if the mindrender would die while a creature is suffering from one or more of his fear effects, he can instead vanish in an explosion of raw terror and maddening smoke. Using this ability does not take an action, but the mindrender must be conscious to activate it. At any point during the next round, the mindrender can reappear in an unoccupied space adjacent to a creature suffering from a fear effect that originated from him (or the nearest unoccupied space, if no adjacent space exists). He appears exactly as he was before he would have died, except that he has full hit points. The creature suffering from his fear effects that he appeared next to must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the mindrender’s class level + the mindrender’s Charisma modifier) or die instantly, its mind blasted with every nightmare and horror, both imaginable and unreal. This is a mind-affecting fear death effect. This ability replaces rule minds. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult